


Do Spirits Float?

by Multiduel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable Cole (Dragon Age), Cole (Dragon Age) Being Cole, Gen, Light Angst, Parent The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Parental Varric Tethras, Past Bianca Davri/Varric Tethras, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiduel/pseuds/Multiduel
Summary: Cole is still figuring out the whole "being human" thing. Varric is just there to make sure he doesn't kill himself in the process.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Do Spirits Float?

Varric picked his notebook up out of his lap and placed it gently down in the grass next to where he was sitting alongside his pen. He flexed his fingers, easing the ache from his joints. The early afternoon sun was still hot, and glittered though the leaves of the old oak tree he was leaning against. He shifted slightly, trying to dislodge a sharp piece of bark that was digging into his shoulder. The group had been travelling through the emerald grove, following the trail of come of Corpypheus’s goons. It had been very slow going, the thick foliage and lack of any discernible landmarks made it difficult to make much progress. So, when they had come across a small lake on the edge of the treeline, it was suggested they all stopped for a break. The sun was hot, almost unbearably so, thus it had taken little to no convincing to get everyone to stop. 

Varric felt water flick across his face and he gave a half hearted scowl in the direction of the lake. Dorian was sitting on the edge of the water on a rock, his feet just below the surface. He was leaning back on his hands, looking over to where Varric was sat. He made a gesture towards the lake.

“Not going in?”

Varric shrugged then shook his head.

“Dwarfs and water don’t mix well.”

Dorian chuckled, dragging his feet slowly through the refreshingly cool liquid.

“I’ll add that to the list.”

Varric raised an eyebrow.

“List?”

Dorian smirked.

“List of things you don’t ‘mix well’ with.”

Dorian began to count off on his fingers, his tone light but mocking.

“Caves, crowds, rain, snow, the dark, the heat, the cold, Orleasians...”

“Nugs. Don’t forget nugs.”

Ramiel chimed in from where he was currently standing at the edge of the water, throwing stones as far as he could, sending ripples out across the lake. He’d stripped himself of his boots and stood far enough into the lake that the water just covered his ankles. Varric pushed himself up off the ground and away from the tree. Dorian laughed, flicking his gaze between the elf and the dwarf.

“Nugs, seriously?”

Varric shook his head as he wandered closer.

“You ever seen those things? Nugs have nightmare feet. Trust me Sparkler, that one is a justified complaint. In fact…”

He came to a stop next to where Dorian was sitting, looking down at the mage with a smug grin.

“Next time we find one you’ll see. I bet you five sovereigns you’ll agree with me.”

Dorian pondered this for a moment before holding out his hand for Varric to shake. 

“Alright dwarf, you’re on.”

They shook hands, cementing the bet. Ramiel had stopped chucking rocks long enough to do a half turn to look back at the two of them. 

“Hey Varric.”

Varric looked over, resting one hand on his hip.

“You want in on the action Tipsy? You still owe me for the last bet you made.”

Ramiel rolled his eyes and pointed a little further up the lake. 

“I think you’re wanted.”

Varric tilted his head to the side to get a better view of where the elf was pointing. He could see The Iron Bull bobbing about in the water, one arm raised above his head, waving to get their attention. Dorian kicked his feet in the water, flicking water towards Ramiel. 

“You’d better go see what he wants.”

Ramiel glared at the mage, throwing a few rocks into the water close to where the man was sitting. Dorian let out an indignant cry and scrambled to his feet. 

“Ugh, savage!”

Varric hopped down from the rock and began to walk towards where Bull was leaving Ramiel cackling as Dorian grumbled about the state of his robes, dabbing at the wet patches with his sleeve. 

*  
The sun felt pleasantly hot on the side of Varric's face as he wandered slowly round the lake. The ground beneath his feet was made of hundreds of small sharp stones that poked awkwardly into the heels of his feet even through his boots. He kicked at them as he walked, sending a few skittering off into the water. As he approached he noticed Cole’s hat floating by itself just at the edge of the lake, the material getting darker as it gradually got wetter. He felt a cold sick feeling grip his gut. 

“He just vanished.”

Varric turned round to face Bull who had swum to the edge of the lake, a look of concern gripping his features. The qunari waved his arm out towards the water as he spoke.

“I told him to join me and he just walked straight in and…”

He made a gesture with his hand to indicate the spirit had vanished below the small waves. Varric stepped closer towards the lake, letting the water lap at the soles of his boots. Other than the faint squabbling coming from the two mages further down the lake, the area was still and quiet. Varric looked down at the water and debated his chances if he just jumped in. He couldn’t really swim but he couldn’t just stand here. Bull began to wade back into the water as Varric began to pull off his jacket and toss it to the ground behind him. Bull dove below the water, vanishing from sight. As Varric bent to start pulling off his boots when a voice at his side almost sent him falling forwards face first into the lake. 

“It’s very wet.”

Varric’s head snapped round so fast it pulled sharply at the muscles in his neck. 

“Andraste’s ass kid. What in the hells were you playing at?”

Cole stood with his arms hanging loosely at his sides, fully clothed minus his hat and completely soaked from head to foot. Water dripped off his hair and the tip of his nose, running down his body and collecting in a small pool at his feet. He seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact Varric had been close to having a heart attack only a few moments prior, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on the lake. 

“It used to travel once. Running through the sky then across the earth.”

He dropped his gaze down to look at Varric, his eyes almost completely obscured by the wet hair that was sticking to his skin. 

“It doesn’t anymore, now it has to stay.” 

Varric stared at him for a moment, then creased over laughing, gripping at Cole’s arm with one hand to steady himself so he didn’t fall over. 

“What in the Maker’s name were you trying to do Kid?”

He used his free hand to gesture at Cole’s soaked attire that was clinging to his skinny frame like a second skin. Cole looked down at himself as if only now noticing his predicament. He frowned, then smiled pointing at his clothes. 

“It wants to come with me.”

Varric laughed again, as the splashing of water behind him indicated Bull had resurfaced. The qunari took one look at the half drowned spirit stood on the lake's edge and joined in with the laughter, wading his way through the water towards them. 

“Cole, when I suggested you join me, I didn’t mean just _walk in.”_

He picked up Cole’s hat that was still floating around and walked over the stones to join them. He handed the hat to Cole who took it and immediately put it on his head, sending another torrent of water cascading down his face. Bull creased up again, Varric trying to suppress his smirk and make his tone somewhat more stern. 

“Kid, you’re going to freeze to death standing in wet clothes like that.”

He reached up and began to pull Cole’s sodden jacket off the boy’s skinny shoulders, shaking some of the water from the material as best he could. He took the boy by the hand and pulled him away from the water over to a grassy bank where Bull had dumped his armour. Cole followed albeit reluctantly, throwing glances back towards the lake. Bull followed, enjoying the warm sun across his back. He noted Cole’s expression and grinned. 

“I think he wants to go back in.”

Varric looked between the spirit and the lake, a single eyebrow raised in concern and disbelief. 

“Seriously?”

Cole shuffled on the spot, his shoes making wet squelching sounds as he did so. Varric shook his head and chuckled. He looked over to Bull who was straightening his shorts and looked just as eager to escape the hot sun. 

“Will you keep a better eye on him this time?”

Bull rolled his single eye and performed a mock salute. He turned and thundered back towards the lake, sending a huge wave of water in every direction as he jumped in. Cole moved to follow but Varric stopped him.

“Hold up Kid.”

He helped Cole out of his wet clothing, carefully peeling wet cotton from pale skin. Varric felt a small twinge in his chest as he noted the bones easily visible in most places on his body and made a mental note to make sure the boy ate larger portions and more often. He knelt to pull off Cole’s boots, pouring a good amount of water from each of them. Eventually Cole stood in just his hat, a t-shirt and worn shorts, looking a little like a drowned white rat. 

“Alright Cole, stick close to Tiny. He’ll make sure you don’t float away or something.”

Cole looked over his shoulder at the lake then back at Varric nodding. He reached up and slowly removed his hat from his head, slim fingers gripping the brim tightly. Varric held out his hand.

“I promise to take good care of it.” 

Cole looked at his hat before releasing it to Varric. The dwarf nodded him off towards where Bull was stood waiting.

“Off you go then” 

Cole practically _bounced_ over the stones towards the water. Varric chuckled, he’d never seen the boy so eager to do, well, _anything_ before. Except the “helping” thing he did. He wondered if it had something to do with the shit that had gone down in Redcliff with the Templar. 

He gathered Cole’s clothes together and carefully laid them out on the grass in the sun, hoping they’d dry a little in the afternoon heat. He settled in the grass next to them, keeping Cole’s hat on his lap. The spirit in question was waist deep in the lake, watching Bull with avid interest at the Qunari attempted to show the boy how to float. Cole mimicked his position and almost instantly vanished below the water. Bulls face flashed with panic as he quickly grabbed him and pulled up back to the surface by his shirt. Cole didn’t seem at all perturbed, in fact his expression seemed to indicate the opposite. 

Varric chuckled to himself again and continued to watch. There was something achingly familiar about the scene in front of him. An intentionally abandoned memory fighting its way to the forefront of his mind. He shook his head as if trying to physically eject the thoughts from his brain to no avail. The memories came flooding back like water finally breaking through a dam. 

He could picture her face so clearly. They way she had smiled, a way she didn’t anymore. A way she couldn’t anymore. Not after everything she’d been through. 

_“Come on Varric, I promise I won’t let you drown.”_

She’d been standing at the water's edge, one hand held out towards him expectantly. He’d gone in. No wait, maybe he hadn’t. He couldn’t remember exactly anymore. 

She’d looked so pretty. The sun reflecting off the water onto her features. 

_“Don’t get views like this down in Orzammar.”_

It had been one of the few, wholly positive memories he had with her. Yet somehow, that made it hurt to remember more. 

A shout from the lake pulled his mind back to the present. 

“Varric!”

He raised his head and looked over. Cole was standing on a rock that was just poking up from the water. 

“Look!”

Varric raised an eyebrow as Cole attempted a dive into the lake, which resulted in a rather mundane flop that sent out an echo of skin hitting water with a loud slap. Varric cringed in sympathy pain and Bull creased in laughter. Cole vanished beneath the water for a few seconds before surfacing again, his long limbs flailing madly to keep himself afloat. He turned to grin a Varric, seemingly pleased with what he had accomplished. Varric just smiled and gave a quick thumbs up. 

He turned his head slightly to check on the other two further down the lake. Dorian was stood bent forward fussing over his hair, using the water as a makeshift mirror. Ramiel was floating face down in the water like a corpse. Varric watched for a moment, hoping Dorian hadn’t finally run out of patience and drowned their only chance of closing rifts. After a few seconds Ramiel rolled over and continued to float on his back. Varric shook his head and turned back to face where Bull was trying to teach Cole how to kick his legs rather than just wave them about. 

Cole would periodically look over towards Varric to make sure the dwarf was still watching. Varric stretched in the sun, keeping the hat on his lap and his eyes trained on the kid. He focused on the details committing them to memory. He wasn’t going to block out the good things this time. Maker only knew how many good days any of them had left.


End file.
